Man of the Midnight
by Ms.Witch
Summary: [ONESHOT] Tis midnight. Vampire Rick happens. RATED: M just incase. Rick x Eva fic. Disclaimer: Oban: Star Racers belongs to Sav! The World Productions


MAN OF THE MIDNIGHT

xoxoxoxox

The sound of rock music could be heard all throughout the house, flowing from Eva's room. The young sixteen year old just loved her music, besides her fathers wishes. Eva had been reading a book on her bed, peacefully. Loud obnoxious rock music helps her concentrate. True story. Eva would normally be doing something else besides reading but she was a sucker for a good horror story. But even with the music, full volume, screams of excitement could be heard from Stan, Koji and Jordan's room, just next door to her own.

Eva causally turned her music up, all the way this time. She stay back on her bed, getting back to her book. She found her place and continued to read but was once again disturbed by yells through the wall. Eva, not one to take anything, abruptly got up.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Eva demanded to know as she barged right into their room, not bothering to knock.

"Oh, hey Eva!" Jordan greeted, his back turned to her. "Were playing Mario Kart, you wanna play? You and me against Stan and Koji? AH! Fuck you, Koji!" Jordan yelled as Koji fired a blue spiked shell at him, knocking his racing kart over. "Argh!" Jordan shouted as the TV yelled, "GOAL!" It flashed the words "Team Mechanics WIN! Team Earth LOSE!"

"EXCELLENT!" Stan shouted, high fiveing Koji, who was beaming with victory.

"So what do you say?" Jordan turned all his attention towards Eva. Stan and Koji did the same.

"No, thank you." Eva stated, slightly angered. "But if you wouldn't mind keeping it down. I'm trying to read."

"Hey, we'll stop yelling at our video games the day you stop blasting your music." Stan replied smartly.

Eva slammed the door behind her, letting out a yell of frustration. She slammed her own door as she let herself collapse on her bed, arms out stretched. She had been in a bad mood since yesterday, after her dad told her she couldn't come with her mom, Rick and him to a race. Her mom promised to tape the whole thing, but it wasn't the same as being there in person.

She grabbed her book and opened it once again but she didn't feel like continuing her story. She let the book drop to her bed as she laid there, bored.

As bored as Eva was, she went to search for something to munch on. She paused, if only for a moment, to pear out the window at the rain which was laying it on. She continued on her way to the kitchen. She glanced at her choices of soda in her refrigerator before grabbing a Dr. Pepper.

She popped the top of the soda and took a swig at it. Finding that getting a soda was not very entertaining, she decided to go watch Koji, Stan and Jordan play their video game. She passed the gloomy window again, making her way back upstairs. Again she glanced outside.

She jumped when she heard something hit against the window. Curious at what it was, Eva turned on the porch light, searching the yard and what she could see out on the porch. Seeing nothing brought her curiosity a level up, as she opened the back door to investigate. To much of her surprise, she found a bat, drenched from the down pour, laying quite still on the muddy mat. She stared at it, unaware if it was alive or not.

She poked it with a random stick that she found on the porch. It squirmed but didn't get up and fly away. On closer inspection, she realized the poor animal was hurt, for it was bleeding. Normally, if this kind of situation would occur, Eva would have probably left it alone. But this bat reminded her of someone. She couldn't place who it reminded her of though.

She ran to the counter, yanking open a cabinet full of kitchen hand towels. She grabbed two of them and hurried back to the harmed animal, carefully scooping it up in her towel covered hands.

"Poor thing." Eva mumbled as she gently dried it. She placed it on the counter, still drying it. It didn't disagree with any of Eva's actions. She stared at the bats eyes, which were a deep shade of black. They glistened in the light, almost like sunglasses.

"Hungry, little guy?" Eva cooed at the bat. It didn't respond to Eva, as she expected, but went to the frig to search for something for it anyway.

"I suppose it would like water." She thought to herself as she closed the frig door, grabbing a sauce pan from the cabinet. She ran the pan under cold tap water. Carefully, she turned around with the semi-full pan . "I hope your thirsty!" She said cheerfully, eyeing the sauce pan for leaks.

She was shocked, when she glimpsed forward towards the bat, at the sight she saw. So shocked, in fact, her hands let loose the sauce pan full of water. It clattered loudly as it hit the kitchen tile. She gawked at the figure before her.

"Hello there, little mouse."

"Rick?" Eva practically screamed. "What are you doing here! Aren't you suppose to at that race with Mom and Dad!"

"I decided to come home early." Rick simply stated. "Um, I think you dropped something." He pointed towards the forgotten pan.

"Oh!" Eva bent down to pick up the pan. She grabbed a hand towel off the counter to clean up the spilt water.

"Why did you have water in a sauce pan, anyway?" Rick asked. He moved steadily closer to Eva.

"Oh, I found this bat outside. His wing was bleeding so I brought him inside." She looked up to see Rick walking towards her. "Oh my god! Rick your bleeding!" Eva yelled as he got closer. "Just like the- -" She glanced over Rick's shoulder to have a look at the bat, but he was missing. Her eyes darted back to Rick's arm, but was forced to look up at Rick's face for he had bent over her. His hand gently pushed her chin up, to meet eye to shades.

"I'll tell you a little secret." Rick whispered in a quite seducing voice. Eva stared, wide-eyed, at Rick's mouth , where two, long fangs could be seen, hiding behind his lower lip. "It's not my blood." He grinned.

Eva quickly backed away from Rick, as far away as she could. "W-what are you!" Eva stuttered, grasping the towel so hard with her right hand, her knuckles were turning white.

"Oh come now, Eva. I watch horror movies with you, like, everyday. Cant you guess yet?" Rick looked disappointed behind his sunglasses.

She gasped, "A-" She couldn't finish for she was lost for words. So Rick finished it for her. "A vampire." His grin grew wider. Fear struck Eva's heart as Rick continued to move closer.

"No!" She screamed, throwing the towel she had been grasping at Rick. She hurriedly jumped up, and ran out of the kitchen, scrambling to the stairs. She glanced back to see Rick casually walking after her. She quickly stumbled up the stairs and ran down the hall to Stan, Koji and Jordan's room. She banged heavily on the door. Not waiting for their response, Eva swung the door open, yelling out the three boys names. To her surprise, they weren't there. Their TV screen flashed the words PAUSE in neon colors.

"They went out," Rick's cool voice sent a shiver up Eva's spine. "I saw them on the way here. Something about slushies at 711." Eva swiftly turned, to see Rick at the top of the stairs.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted, running to her room, which was down the rest of the hall. She rushed into the safety of her room, slamming the door shut behind her. She screamed as she saw Rick, who had somehow appeared in front of her closed door, blocking her only exit out of her room, for her windows did not open. He grabbed a hold of Eva's wrists, and forced her towards her bed. She squirmed, struggled and screamed but nothing she did helped. Her knees gave out when they collided with her bed, forcing her backwards.

"Let go!" She cried out.

"Calm down, little mouse." Rick soothed her, his voice full of command and understanding. This stilled Eva's anxiety. "You know I would never hurt you." His voice was like music drifting through the air. Eva could feel her heart beat slow down, as if she were dreaming. Her crimson eyes started to get a glazed look.

A shiver ran down Eva's body as Rick gently massaged her neck with his cold hands. "Just relax," He hushed her, as she was about to speak. "It'll be over in just a few moments." Eva could feel her heartbeat quicken at the sound of his voice. She laid peacefully as Rick slid his hand behind her back, lifting her slightly from the bed. "I'll try to be gentle, but I cant make any promises." Eva's head lazily rolled to her right shoulder as Rick's lips kissed her neck. His kisses were breathtaking. She could feel her body melting to his touch.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain from her neck, as Rick sank his fangs in her, his tongue lapping at the blood. She twitched, if only a few times, before relaxing once again in Rick's arms. The sounds that Rick were making, drinking what she had to offer, were making her queasy. Or was it this sudden blood loss that was making her head spin? She moaned as she stared up at her ceiling, which came in and out of focus.

"-up." She heard someone talking. She squinted her eyes shut to focus on the sound, and not the pain from her neck. "Wake up." She heard it this time.

"Wake up, little mouse." She heard Rick coo.

Eva jumped up from the couch, quickly scanning the room; panting.

"Woah. You okay, little mouse?" Rick looked concerned, hovering above her. She glanced up at him, holding her head. "What happened?" she asked.

"You fell asleep watching Dracula with Jordan and I." Rick placed his warm hand on Eva's forehead. "You okay? You look a little flushed."

"Y-yeah." Eva sighed, smiling at Rick. "Just a weird nightmare is all."

"I suppose that's what we get for watching a Dracula marathon till 4 in the morning." Rick laughed. "Go brush your teeth and go to bed." Rick rustled her hair, walking off to his room.

Eva turned off the television and wobbled to the bathroom. She splashed cold water on her face to cool herself off. She stared long and hard at herself, through the mirror, her thoughts miles away. She gently caressed the spot on her neck where Rick had pierced her skin with his fangs. She flinched. "What the?" She moved closer to the mirror, exposing her neck to see what was the matter. She gasped as she saw two swollen spots on her neck. Somehow, her darkest nightmare had been realized.

THE END


End file.
